Doing the Deputy
by KimVaughan
Summary: Stiles meets his dad's new deputy when he arrests him, not knowing who Stiles is. Stiles immediately falls for the handsome stranger, trying to tempt him to take a walk on the wild side of the law.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_He walked into the liquor store like he had nothing to worry about. As he walked back to the back of the store to buy some beer for him and his best friend, Scott, the clerk was making a phone that was fixing to change his life._

_As he approached the register with the money in his hand to pay for the beer, someone walked into the store and stood behind him._

"_Are you old enough to buy that son?" he asked him. He turned around to answer the question and was almost brought down to his knees by the beauty of the man who stood before him._

"_Of course I am." He pulled his fake ID out of his back pocket and handed it to the deputy. He watched as the deputy, whom he had never met, looked from the ID to him and back_

"_You know, I may be new to the sheriff's office but I'm not stupid."_

"_I don't know what you mean deputy."_

"_Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes son. I'm smart enough to know that you are in no way forty years old." That's when he decided that he needed to find him a new ID man because the deputy was right. There was no way he could pass for forty._

"_Okay deputy. You caught me trying to buy some beer for me and my friend illegally. We don't have to make that big a deal about it do we?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_How about we just let it go and neither one of us has to say anything about this to anyone, especially your boss."_

"_I don't think so. I'm new and I'm not going to lie to my boss so early on in my career. How about we head on down to the station and talk to the sheriff and see what he wants to do?" _

_He watched as the deputy pulled out his handcuffs and proceeded to put them on his wrists, walking him out to his patrol car._

"_Do we really need the cuffs? It's not like I'm some major criminal planning my escape the second your back is turned."_

"_I'm not taking any chances." The deputy placed him in the car and then he climbed into the car and started it._

_When they arrived at the sheriff's station, the deputy removed him from the car and together they headed into the station_

_The second they walked into the station, he started looking around the sheriff. When he didn't see him, he suddenly became deliriously happy._

"_Stiles, what are you doing here in handcuffs and does your daddy know that you are here?" the secretary asked him._

"_No, ma'am, he doesn't know I'm here but I'm sure he will find out soon." Just then the sheriff walked through the door and spotted him._

"_What in the hell are you doing here in handcuffs?" he asked Stiles._

"_Ask your deputy. He's the one who arrested me." Stiles looked over his shoulder, looking at the gorgeous man standing next to him._

"_Deputy Hale, why did you arrest my son?" As soon as the deputy heard the sheriff call Stiles his son, he paled._

"_He's your son?" he asked._

"_For the last eighteen years. Now, why do you have him in handcuffs?"_

"_The clerk at the liquor store called and said he had a minor trying to buy booze with a fake ID. I had no idea he was your son. The clerk said nothing and neither did your son."_

"_Well, since you are the arresting officer, you either have to book him or release him."_

"_I guess you want me to release him, don't you sir."_

"_That's up to you. The question I have to ask you is would you let him go if he wasn't my son?"_

"_No, sir."_

"_Then book him."_

"_Dad!" Stiles couldn't believe his dad was telling the deputy to book him._

"_Are you sure sir?"_

"_He broke the law. Maybe if you book him, he'll learn his lesson and won't try this again." He walked back into his office, leaving the deputy alone with Stiles._

"_You're not going to book me are you?" Stiles asked._

"_You broke the law. If I don't follow the rules with you, what kind of example am I setting for the rest of the town? If I let you go with just a slap on the wrist, then everybody will expect it."_

"_I promise I won't say a word to anybody. I'll keep this between us." Stiles eased his way over to the older man and placed his left hand on his chest. "I can keep this a secret, can you?"_

"_Are you hitting on me?" the deputy asked._

"_Do you want me to hit on you?" Stiles slid his hand down the man's body, amazed at the feel of his abs through his uniform shirt._

"_Stiles, quit molesting my deputy. Hale, either book him or sending him on his way. You have too much work to do to stand here and play with my son."_

"_That's not what I'm doing sir."_

"_I don't care. Just get back to work and Stiles, I think you need to leave him alone." Then sheriff walked back into his office._

"_Get out of here Stiles. I'm not going to book you this time."_

"_Thank you." Stiles made his way to the door to leave but turned around before he opened it. "By the way deputy, you might want to keep those handcuffs handy because you just might need them." Stiles winked at him and left the station._


	2. Chapter 2

_I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SECOND CHAPTER._

_**Chapter 2**_

_Stiles sat in class behind his best friend Scott, waiting for the bell to ring so he could tell him about the gorgeous deputy he had the honor of meeting over the weekend._

_Just when he thought the bell would never ring, it did. Both boys jumped out of their seats, grabbed their books and headed to the locker they had been sharing since their freshman year of high school._

"_Okay Stiles. Spill your news before you explode all over me and the school and makes a huge mess." Scott laughed at him._

"_I have met the guy I'm finally going to lose my virginity to my brother Scotty."_

"_Do you have to talk like that around me? I really don't want to hear about your non-existent sex life, even if we are best friends man."_

"_Look, I had to listen to you constantly talk about shagging Allison when you and she first started having sex without end. So why shouldn't you have to listen to me talk about wanting to lose my V-card to the hottest dude I have ever seen before."_

"_Fine. I'll be the best friend and listen without cringing every time you talk about having some guy shoving his you-know-what in your you-know-where."_

"_Way to be supportive Scott. So, do you want to hear who I'm going to be giving my virginity to or not?"_

"_Okay. Who's going to get your precious gift?"_

"_He's my dad's new deputy. He's beautiful and built like no other man I have ever seen before. Even while wearing that hideous brown uniform, he's got a body to die for. He has an ass that just won't quit. I would just love to lick him all over like he was a six foot, two inch tall ice cream cone." Stiles felt himself getting hard and he knew he needed to get somewhere private so he could take care of himself._

"_Dude, do you have to be so graphic about sexing up another guy?"_

"_Yes, I do. I had to hear what it felt like the first time you and Allison had sex so why shouldn't you have to listen to me talk about licking the deputy's dick."_

"_Okay. I will listen to you talk about sex with the guy but if I happen to lose my lunch, it's all your fault." Scott looked down and noticed the very noticeable bulge in Stiles' jeans. "Man, this guy really has you wound up, doesn't he?"_

"_Yeah. Not even seeing Danny in the locker room in all of his perfect naked glory gets me as hard as seeing this guy with his clothes on. Just imagine what kind of shape I would be in if I had seen him naked." Stiles licked his lips at the thought of Deputy Hale standing in his bedroom, undressing just for Stiles. "Man, I have to get to the privacy of my jeep. I'm not going to lunch."_

"_Are you sure dude?"_

"_Yeah. I need to take care of something and the school cafeteria isn't the place to do it."_

"_Just don't get caught getting off in your jeep on school grounds. That would probably get you suspended."_

"_Hell, yeah, it would. See you later in economics."_

"_Okay. Later man."_

"_Later." Then Stiles took off to the parking lot where his jeep was parked._

_Derek pulled into the school parking lot, just having a look around like the sheriff told him to when he spotted something strange going on in a jeep parked in the senior lot._

_He pulled up behind the jeep, not knowing what he was about to encounter or who. He climbed from his cruiser and made his way to the driver's side of the jeep._

_He didn't believe what he was seeing when he peered through the window. There sitting in the driver's seat was the sheriff's son with his jeans and underwear down around his knees while he was stroking a very stiff erection._

_He tapped on the window to get the young man's attention. As soon as he heard the noise, Stiles turned around and saw the object of his horny affection standing beside his jeep watching him pleasure himself._

_Without finishing what he had started, Stiles pulled up his jeans and underwear, slipping his still hard dick back inside without getting any relief._

_Stiles opened the door and climbed out of his jeep. "Hello, Deputy Hale. Fancy meeting you here. What are you doing here?" he asked as he tried to adjust his hard on._

"_Your dad sent me over here to check on the school to make sure nothing illegal was going on."_

"_So, was I doing anything illegal, deputy?" Stiles asked as he looked Derek up and down._

"_Indecent exposure on school property is against the law. I could arrest you again, if I wanted to." The deputy moved closer to him._

"_So, do you want to?" Stiles reached out and slid his hand up and down Derek's chest and abs._

"_Do I want to do what?"_

"_Handcuff me to your bed and have your way with me." Stiles unbuttoned the top two buttons of Derek's uniform shirt, baring his beautifully bronze pecs. "Do you know why I was sitting in my jeep jacking off?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I was thinking of you and me in bed together. My legs on your shoulders while you rock in and out of me. In my dream, you were just about to explode deep inside me when you tapped on my window, interrupting my fantasy."_

"_Then how about after school, you come over to my place and we can pick up where I interrupted you."_

"_Are you serious deputy? What about my dad, your boss? Aren't you afraid of getting fired for messing with the boss's kid?"_

"_Are you legal?"_

"_I just turned eighteen two months ago, so yeah I'm legal."_

"_Good. I'll be back at the end of the day to pick you up because I am going to take you back to my house and have my wicked way with you. Be prepared to finish that fantasy." He started back to his car when he heard Stiles speak._

"_Make sure you bring the handcuffs deputy. You may need to use them." Stiles winked at the deputy as he laughed out loud and climbed into his patrol car so he could finish his shift._

_Stiles climbed back into his jeep and finished what he was doing before he headed back into the school to finish his day._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Stiles kept looking at the clock, waiting for the end of the day but it seemed like time was taking its own sweet time passing by._

"_Dude, why do you keep looking at the clock? Do you have somewhere to be?" Scott asked._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_It's a secret. I don't want my dad to know where I'm going. If you happen to see or talk to him and he asked where I am, you don't have to lie to him."_

"_Are you doing something illegal man?"_

"_No, I'm doing anything illegal. Please don't ask me any more questions Scott. I don't want to keep this a secret from you but I don't want you to have to lie for me."_

"_Okay. I understand. If you need me for anything, just holler and I'll come running to help you out."_

"_Thanks Scott." Just then, the bell rang, ending the school day. "I'll see you later." Stiles jumped up and run out of the classroom, leaving a very confused Scott McCall behind, wondering where his best friend was running off to and what he was going to do when he got there._

_By the time Scott had walked to their locker to put up his books and made his way outside, he noticed that Stiles' jeep was still sitting in his parking spot. He walked out to the jeep to look for his friend but Stiles was nowhere to be found._

_Thinking that something had happened to his friend, he called Sheriff Stilinski to tell him about what he had found._

"_Sheriff's office. This is Rosemary. What can I do for you?"_

"_Ms. Rosemary, this is Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend. I really need to talk to the sheriff."_

"_Okay Mr. McCall. I'll tell him." She put Scott on hold while she went to the sheriff's office. "Sheriff, Stiles' friend, Scott McCall wants to speak with you."_

"_Okay. Put him through." Sheriff Stilinski sat back down at his desk and picked up the phone when it rang, alerting him that he had a call. "Hello Scott. What can I do for you?"_

"_Sheriff, I 'm worried about Stiles."_

"_Why?"_

"_As soon as the bell rang today dismissing, Stiles ran out in a hurry saying he had somewhere to be but when I went outside, his jeep is still in his spot in the parking lot and he's nowhere to be found sir."_

"_I'll come over and look around. Thanks Scott for calling me. I'll let you know what I learn when I learn it."_

"_Thank you sir. I'm just worried about him. He has a tendency to get himself in some hairy situations."_

"_Don't I know it." Sheriff Stilinski hung up the phone and left the office, heading for the school to find out where his son was and what he was doing._

_The moment they entered the deputy's house, Stiles was pushed up against the closed door and kissed roughly. "I have been waiting to do that all damn day."_

"_Well, deputy, I'm here now and I'm yours so you can do that and pretty much anything else you want to do to and with me." Stiles reached out to Derek's uniform shirt, grabbing the cloth in his hands and yank the shirt open, sending buttons flying around the room. Then he pushed the shirt off his shoulders and moaned at what he saw. "Have mercy!"_

"_Like what you see?" Instead of answering the question, Stiles leaned forward and started licking Derek's six-pack, letting his tongue dip down in every nook and cranny of Derek's gorgeous body. "Oh my lord, Stiles. I'm not last if you keep doing what you are doing and heading in the direction you are heading in." Derek looked down just in time to see Stiles unbutton and unzip his pants, letting them fall to the floor, leaving him standing before the younger man in nothing but a black pair of briefs._

"_How about we head up to your bedroom so we can do this in a comfortable bed?" Stiles stood up, kissing Derek, slipping his tongue in his mouth. "You taste heavenly."_

"_So do you."_

"_And you haven't even tasted all of me yet." Stiles smiled as he headed for the stairs, pulling Derek along behind him._

"_Well, you haven't tasted all of me either Stiles."_

"_I'm fixing to remedy that right now." When they walked into Derek's bedroom, Stiles pushed Derek down on his bed and climbed in between his legs._

_He slid his briefs from his body, allowing his erection to spring forward right into his waiting mouth._

"_Oh my god! If you're a virgin, where did you learn to give head like that?" he asked as Stiles took him all the way down his throat._

"_I learned by watching gay porn vids on the net." Stiles answered before lowering his mouth down Derek's hard shaft again._

"_You have no gag reflex at all. There's no way you can learn that by watching it. That takes experience." Stiles released Derek's massive manhood and looked up at him._

"_Are you saying that I'm lying about being a virgin?"_

"_No but you can still be a virgin even if you've given head."_

"_Well, I've never done anything with anybody until now. But I have a feeling, that's not going to change now." Stiles stood up and started to leave the bedroom when Derek jumped up off the bed and stood between him and the door._

"_Don't leave Stiles."_

"_You obviously don't believe me when I say I have never done what I was doing for you before."_

"_It's just that you are so good at it. If you say that was your first time giving a blowjob, then I believe you. Please don't leave."_

"_Why should I stay?"_

"_So I can return the favor. And I do have experience in sucking dick." Derek went down on his knees before Stiles. He removed his clothes and started proving to the younger man that he did indeed know what he was doing._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stiles laid in Derek's bed with his eyes rolled back in his head while the older man gave him head. He thrust his hands into Derek's hair, forcing him to move up and down his shaft faster.

"What do you want Stiles? Tell me." Derek released Stiles manhood just long enough to tell the younger man how he wanted him to be an active part in their lovemaking.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying what you are doing right now, I need you buried deep inside me."

"Are you sure? I know you are a virgin and I want you to be sure that I am the one you want to give that gift to." Stiles couldn't believe this gorgeous, tough deputy was talking like this after he had just had his dick in his mouth.

"Deputy, I'm not some innocent little school girl. I'm a dude who wants something he's never had before."

"What's that?"

"The new gorgeous deputy's dick shoved up his ass. I'm not stupid. I know that it's going to hurt like hell when you stick it in me, especially since I've never had anything shoved up in there but I know what I want. So are you going to give it to me deputy?"

"I will if you quit calling me deputy like I'm a monster. My name is Derek."

"Fine, Derek. Are you going to do me or not?"

"I need to get a condom and some lube out of the bathroom." Derek stood up and started for the bathroom.

"Just get the lube. We don't need a condom."

"Are you sure? I know you haven't been with anybody ever and the only person I have ever been with ended over seven years ago."

"So you are a practicing virgin yourself."

"I've never heard it said that way before but yeah, I guess you could say I practice virginity."

"Then get the lube and come back to this bed and make love to me." Stiles watched as Derek jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Although he was only gone less than a minute, it seemed like he was gone hours.

Derek climbed back into the bed with Stiles. He had never been nervous before but for some reason he was actually scared to make love to Stiles.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked while he prepared Stiles' hole.

"Seriously. You want to ask me a question right now?" Stiles looked over his shoulder at the gorgeous naked man on his knees between his legs. "Can't it wait until after we are through making love?"

"I don't think so."

"Fine. Ask your question."

"What is your dad going to say when he finds out about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm his deputy and you're his only son who happens to be still in school."

"I may still be in school but I'm already eighteen years old. I'm legal so my dad can't bust your balls for sleeping with me."

"Okay. If you're sure that he's not going to nail me to the wall or bury beneath the jail." Stiles watched as he slathered lube all over his long, hard dick.

"I want that in buried deep inside me." he pointed to Derek's manhood. "Will you please make love to me?"

"Baby, you don't have to beg." Derek lowered his body down on top of Stiles, sliding his head up inside the younger man.

"Oh Derek, don't stop."

"There's no chance of that happening. I'm too far gone to stop now." As he rocked in and out of Stiles, he lowered his mouth down to his and kissed him passionately.

"Oh, yes, Derek. Deeper! Harder! Faster!" Derek couldn't help doing just what Stiles was telling him to do.

Derek made love to Stiles like this was the last time he would ever make love again, rocking in and out of the younger man's body, enjoying how Stiles' tight ass squeezed his manhood.

"Oh baby, you feel so good. If I never get the chance to make love to you again, just know that I have entered heaven when I entered you." Derek finished making love to Stiles, spilling his seed deep inside his body.

Derek climbed from the bed, went into the bathroom to grab a wet cloth and came back to clean Stiles up. He almost laughed out loud when he realized that Stiles was already asleep.

He climbed back into the bed with him and covered them both up with the sheet and comforter. He was about to doze off to sleep when he felt Stiles scoot back up against him so that he was spooning him. In his hazy sleep filled brain, he thought he heard Stiles say, "I love you" but he wasn't sure.

Stiles rolled over, feeling the soreness in his body from last night. He noticed Derek was still laying next him asleep.

All of a sudden, he had a flashback of him telling Derek that he loved him. He wasn't sure if it was a real flashback or if it was a passion induced dream.

He climbed from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He started the shower, leaving off the cold water because he really needed the hot water to loosen up his sore muscles. He climbed into the shower. He was standing beneath the hot water what he felt a pressure up against his back.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Derek asked as he ran his hands up and down his young lover's body.

"I figured after last night, you would need all the rest you could get, old man."

"Just because I'm older than you don't make me an old man. Matter of fact, this old man could take that young ass right now if he wanted to."

Stiles reached behind him, grabbing Derek's semi-hard erection. "Then what are you waiting for big man. Just take what you want." Stiles leaned forward, sticking his ass out, waiting for Derek to do what he wanted. But Derek had other things on his mind.

"I will as soon as you tell me if you meant what you said last night."

"What did I say?"

"You said you loved me." Stiles looked over his shoulder at his new lover, seeing the look on his face. "Did you mean it?" he asked again.


End file.
